Season 36 Showcases
The showcases from Drew Carey's first season. Gallery First Showcases With Drew Carey (October 15, 2007, #4041K, aired out of order on October 16) showcases(10-16-2007)1.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)2.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)3.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)4.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)5.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)6.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)7.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)8.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)9.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)10.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)11.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)12.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)13.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)14.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)15.jpg|The ARP of Janet's showcase is $18,938. showcases(10-16-2007)16.jpg|The ARP of Marie's showcase is $61,488. showcases(10-16-2007)17.jpg|Janet has won a total of $33,298. showcases(10-16-2007)18.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)19.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)20.jpg showcases(10-16-2007)21.jpg October 26, 2007 (#4055K, aired out of order on October 18) Phire's Messy Desk Showcase showcases(10-18-2007)1.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)2.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)3.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)4.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)5.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)6.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)7.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)8.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)9.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)10.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)11.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)12.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)13.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)14.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)15.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)16.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)17.jpg|The ARP of Tamesha'a showcase is $34,902. showcases(10-18-2007)18.jpg|The ARP of Ernestine's showcase is $21,790. showcases(10-18-2007)19.jpg|Ernestine has won a total of $30,239. showcases(10-18-2007)20.jpg showcases(10-18-2007)21.jpg Drew Carey's First Aired Showcases (October 30, 2007, #4062K, aired out of order on October 15) showcases(10-15-2007)1.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)2.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)3.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)4.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)5.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)6.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)7.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)8.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)9.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)10.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)11.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)12.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)13.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $18,259. showcases(10-15-2007)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,275. showcases(10-15-2007)16.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)17.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)18.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)19.jpg showcases(10-15-2007)20.jpg Drew Carey's First Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2007, #4063K) showcaseshalloween2007-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,264. showcaseshalloween2007-17.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $24,205. showcaseshalloween2007-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-20.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-21.jpg showcaseshalloween2007-22.jpg November 6, 2007 (#4072K, aired out of order on October 17) Brandi At The Currency Exchange Showcase showcases(10-17-2007)1.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)2.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)3.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)4.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)5.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)6.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)7.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)8.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)9.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)10.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)11.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)12.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)13.jpg Totally Tantalising Tongue Twisters Showcase showcases(10-17-2007)14.jpg|"Susie Is Sad Because She's So Sorry That She Got A Scab By So Stupidly Sticking Herself On..." showcases(10-17-2007)15.jpg|"...This New Sewing Machine." showcases(10-17-2007)16.jpg|"Trudy Always Has Trepidations Trying Not To Trip Tretriously When Tip-Toeing In A Tournament Trotting Teams On..." showcases(10-17-2007)17.jpg|"...A New Treadmill." showcases(10-17-2007)18.jpg|"Betty Feels Baffled And Befuddled By The Bent Board That She Brought From Beneath The Birth That Is Buckled Beside Her..." showcases(10-17-2007)19.jpg|"...Brand New Boat." showcases(10-17-2007)20.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)21.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)22.jpg|The ARP of Laura's showcase is $20,318. showcases(10-17-2007)23.jpg|The ARP of Saundra's showcase is $32,803. showcases(10-17-2007)24.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)25.jpg|Laura has won a total of $26,511. showcases(10-17-2007)26.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)27.jpg showcases(10-17-2007)28.jpg Drew Carey's First-Taped Showcases (November 14, 2007, #4083K, aired out of order on November 27) Building a Price is Right Robot Showcase showcases(11-27-2007)1.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)2.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)3.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)4.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)5.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)6.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)7.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)8.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)9.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)10.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)11.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)12.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)13.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $17,852. showcases(11-27-2007)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,478. showcases(11-27-2007)16.jpg|Brian has won a total of $27,927. showcases(11-27-2007)17.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)18.jpg showcases(11-27-2007)19.jpg November 22, 2007 (#4094K, aired out of order on October 19) New Options For College Majors Showcase showcases(10-19-2007)1.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)2.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)3.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)4.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)5.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)6.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)7.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)8.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)9.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)10.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)11.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)12.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)13.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)14.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)15.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)16.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)17.jpg|The ARP of Matthew's showcase is $22,693. showcases(10-19-2007)18.jpg|The ARP of Leslee's showcase is $37,825. showcases(10-19-2007)19.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)20.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)21.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)22.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)23.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)24.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)25.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)26.jpg showcases(10-19-2007)27.jpg Drew Carey's First Christmas Showcases (December 18, 2007, #4162K) showcases(12-18-2007)1.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)2.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)3.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)4.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)5.jpg Santa's Elves Express Their Gripes To Management Showcase showcases(12-18-2007)6.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)7.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)8.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)9.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)10.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)11.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)12.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)13.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)14.jpg|The ARP of Brandon's showcase is $17,130. showcases(12-18-2007)15.jpg|The ARP of Charles' showcase is $22,564. showcases(12-18-2007)16.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)17.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)18.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)19.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)20.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)21.jpg showcases(12-18-2007)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 19, 2007, #4163K) Telltale Signs of Christmas Showcase showcases(12-19-2007)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)4.jpg|$1,000 in Cash showcases(12-19-2007)5.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)7.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)9.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)10.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)11.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)12.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)13.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)14.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,387. showcases(12-19-2007)16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,500. showcases(12-19-2007)17.jpg|Estella has won a total of $28,443. showcases(12-19-2007)18.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)19.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)20.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)21.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)22.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)23.jpg showcases(12-19-2007)24.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 20, 2007, #4164K) "Mrs. Claus & Rudolph Shoot The Breeze" Showcase showcases(12-20-2007)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)6.jpg|"Talk to the hoof." showcases(12-20-2007)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)11.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,449. showcases(12-20-2007)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,182. showcases(12-20-2007)14.jpg|Christine has won a total of $26,347. showcases(12-20-2007)15.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)16.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)17.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)18.jpg showcases(12-20-2007)19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 21, 2007, #4165K) showcases(12-21-2007)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)5.jpg Tips for Avoiding the Christmas Rush Showcase showcases(12-21-2007)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)11.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)12.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)13.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,937. showcases(12-21-2007)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $17,556. showcases(12-21-2007)18.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)19.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)20.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)21.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)22.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)23.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)24.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)25.jpg showcases(12-21-2007)26.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2007, #4171K) Scrooge Changes His Ways Showcase showcaseschristmaseve2007-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-11.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-12.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-16.jpg|The ARP of Michael's showcase is $21,486. showcaseschristmaseve2007-17.jpg|The ARP of Daryl's showcase is $27,904. showcaseschristmaseve2007-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-19.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-20.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-21.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-22.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-23.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-24.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-25.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2007-26.jpg Christmas Day Showcases (December 25, 2007, #4172K) showcaseschristmasday2007-1.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-2.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-3.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-4.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-5.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-6.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-7.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-8.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-9.jpg "The Morning Santa Almost Got Discovered" Showcase showcaseschristmasday2007-10.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-11.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-12.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-13.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-14.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-15.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-16.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-17.jpg|The ARP of Bonnie's showcase is $35,201. showcaseschristmasday2007-18.jpg|The ARP of Kristy's showcase is $31,604. showcaseschristmasday2007-19.jpg|Bonnie has won a total of $44,594. showcaseschristmasday2007-20.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-21.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-22.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-23.jpg showcaseschristmasday2007-24.jpg Drew Carey's First Million Dollar Spectacular Showcases featuring a DSW (February 22, 2008, #024SP) showcasesfirstcareymds1.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds2.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds3.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds4.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds5.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds6.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds7.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds8.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds9.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds10.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds11.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds12.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $45,554. showcasesfirstcareymds14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $84,355. showcasesfirstcareymds15.jpg|Adam wins both showcases and $1,000,000!!! showcasesfirstcareymds16.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds17.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds18.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds19.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds20.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds21.jpg showcasesfirstcareymds22.jpg Drew Carey's Second Million Dollar Spectacular Showcases (February 29, 2008, #025SP, aired out of order on April 11) Leading the Sporting Life Showcase showcasesmds(4-11-2008)1.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)2.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)3.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)4.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)5.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)6.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)7.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)8.jpg The "All About Games" Showcase showcasesmds(4-11-2008)9.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)10.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)11.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)12.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)13.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $68,473. showcasesmds(4-11-2008)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $67,871. showcasesmds(4-11-2008)16.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)17.jpg showcasesmds(4-11-2008)18.jpg Drew's 100th Show Showcases (March 11, 2008, #4242K) Complaints from Whistler's Mother Showcase showcasesdrews100thshow1.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow2.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow3.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow4.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow5.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow6.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow7.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow8.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow9.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow10.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow11.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow12.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow13.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $19,072. showcasesdrews100thshow15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $17,227. showcasesdrews100thshow16.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow17.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow18.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow19.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow20.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow21.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow22.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow23.jpg showcasesdrews100thshow24.jpg April Fools Day Showcases (April 1, 2008, #4272K) showcasesaprilfools2008-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-2.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-3.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-4.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-6.jpg|A Stato-Intellicator showcasesaprilfools2008-7.jpg|A Trans-Rebounder showcasesaprilfools2008-8.jpg|A Trip to Boguslovania showcasesaprilfools2008-9.jpg|Ha! April Fools! That's NOT the real showcase. showcasesaprilfools2008-10.jpg|Here's the real showcase, a Chevrolet Corvette Convertible. showcasesaprilfools2008-11.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-12.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-13.jpg|The ARP of Kristin's showcase is $23,088. showcasesaprilfools2008-14.jpg|The ARP of the Corvette Convertible is $63,305. showcasesaprilfools2008-15.jpg|Kristin has won a total of $25,407. showcasesaprilfools2008-16.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-17.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-18.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-19.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-20.jpg showcasesaprilfools2008-21.jpg Another DSW during the Million Dollar Spectacular (April 4, 2008, #028SP, aired out of order on March 7) showcasesmds(3-7-2008)1.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)2.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)3.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)4.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)5.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)6.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)7.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)8.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)9.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)10.jpg Pairs of Fantatsic Prizes Showcase showcasesmds(3-7-2008)11.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)12.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)13.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)14.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)15.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)16.jpg|The ARP of Jason's showcase is $80,578. showcasesmds(3-7-2008)17.jpg|The ARP of Michael's showcase is $42,989. showcasesmds(3-7-2008)18.jpg|Michael wins both showcases and $1,000,000!!! showcasesmds(3-7-2008)19.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)20.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)21.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)22.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)23.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)24.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)25.jpg showcasesmds(3-7-2008)26.jpg The Last-Ever Million Dollar Spectacular Showcases (May 21, 2008, #033SP, aired out of order on April 30) showcasesmds(4-30-2008)1.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)2.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)3.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)4.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)5.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)6.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)7.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)8.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)9.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)10.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)11.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)12.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)13.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)14.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)15.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)16.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)17.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)18.jpg|The ARP of Brenda's showcase is $89,920. showcasesmds(4-30-2008)19.jpg|The ARP of Denise's showcase is $72,118. showcasesmds(4-30-2008)20.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)21.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)22.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)23.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)24.jpg showcasesmds(4-30-2008)25.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 4, 2008, #4405K) Lonnie the Locksmith Showcase showcases(7-4-2008)1.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)2.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)3.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)4.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)5.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)6.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)7.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)8.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)9.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)10.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)11.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)12.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)13.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,387. showcases(7-4-2008)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,379. showcases(7-4-2008)16.jpg|Pauline has won a total of $31,485. showcases(7-4-2008)17.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)18.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)19.jpg showcases(7-4-2008)20.jpg The Last Showcases of Drew Carey's First Season (July 17, 2008, #4424K) showcasesseason36finale1.jpg showcasesseason36finale2.jpg showcasesseason36finale3.jpg showcasesseason36finale4.jpg showcasesseason36finale5.jpg Salute to Donuts Showcase showcasesseason36finale6.jpg showcasesseason36finale7.jpg showcasesseason36finale8.jpg showcasesseason36finale9.jpg showcasesseason36finale10.jpg showcasesseason36finale11.jpg showcasesseason36finale12.jpg showcasesseason36finale13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,960. showcasesseason36finale14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $17,997. showcasesseason36finale15.jpg|Christopher has won a total of $20,396. showcasesseason36finale16.jpg showcasesseason36finale17.jpg showcasesseason36finale18.jpg showcasesseason36finale19.jpg Category:Showcases